Downhill Disasters
Downhill Disasters is the 9th episode of Brawl Of The Objects. It is a snow themed episode. Synopsis Before the Elimination While Slurpy and Shelly are seeing the Skies, Slurpy says that all the clouds look the same,or the Clouds have the exact same shape. Shelly thought that there was one Cloud that shaped different,but she ignored that idea herself. Slurpy says why do they always decide to cloud-watch always. Popsicley tells Shelly that they will have a friendship Meeting. This started a Conversation between the 3. After the Intro, Hot Dog, Party Hat and Chocolatey are discussing who should rejoin. Hot Dog wants Pizza to rejoin and Party Hat hops Boombox to rejoin. Controlly says to them that they will find out who will rejoin after the Elimination. The Elimination Controlly welcomes Team Chocolate to the elimination,and he says that this will be a Special Elimination,where the Eliminated Contestants will votes. So he unfreezes the Eliminated Contestants. In Dream World, Scissors Disappears. Scissors votes for Hot Dog for running her over with his car in How it All Began. Pear votes for Popsicley because she is not mean,and Popsicley says that she is. Pizza votes for Baguette for calling him useless in Episode 2. Pinecone also votes for Baguette for squishing him in How It Began. Popsicley says that Big Orange Chicken and Boombox won't vote for her, but they did, because she does not like him and BOC for being Fat. Because of this, Popsicley got eliminated. She says that she can't leave yet, but was frozen. After opening their boxes, everyone gets a snowglobe except Chocolatey, with an inflatable boat. Elimination Results Rejoining Time Controlly welcomes the Eliminated Contestants to Rejoining. He says that all of them are previously eliminated and one of them will rejoin. Scissors got only 26 Votes, she gets refrozen and exclaims that he's got to be kidding. Boombox got 55 votes, and Boombox says Goodbye to everyone and is refrozen. Big Orange Chicken and Pinecone got 64 and 65 votes respectively. The Freezers fall on them. BOC makes a Tinoklok sound,while Pinecone is screaming mildly, and both are refrozen. Controlly says that it's down to the Bottom 2,and shows the votes. Pear only got 71 votes, while Pizza got 188. Both of them exclaim WHAT?! in a Happy Emotion for Pizza, while Pear did it with a Mad Emotion. Pear is refrozen and says that this can't happen and she was meant to rejoin. Hot Dog is then glad and knew that Pizza rejoined the game, and it is revealed that Pizza wanted to say to Hot Dog before he got frozen that to "never do anything to make the viewers want to vote you off", and that "it's a good tip to keep in mind." Controlly announces that there will be No more Teams,so choosing a team for Pizza will not be a Problem. Controlly also congratulates the Final 9 Contestants,and says it's winter Time,so Snow lands on top of them. Shelly guesses that the Clouds are different. Controlly announces the next Challenge. Trivia Slurpy's Running Gags *A running gag in this episode is that Slurpy keeps running into explosions. *Slurpy said the phrase "What?" in Episode 6 for the first time, and she said it once every episode since. (Episode 6: "Whoah there Slurpy don't jinx it! >> What??"; Episode 7: "Wait where did Shieldy go?! >> WHAT?!"; Episode 8: "Since you're both not very good runners we've made a race for you two! >> Ou-what?!"; Episode 9: "Uhp! Slurpy! It looks like you'll have to climb back up! >> What?!") Others *When Scissors was being thawed, in the castle's point of view she vanished like the recommended characters in Episode 6. Vote Status *Episode 3 - 276 *Episode 4 - 332 (raised) *Episode 5 - 232 (lowered for first time) *Episode 6 - 230 (for the debut) *Episode 7 - 223 *Episode 8 - 335 *'Episode 9' - 469 (the most ever, and for the rejoining) Episode Length Status *Episode 1 - 7:33, a small start *Episode 2 - 12:12, standard for team choosing and another challenge *Episode 3 - 14:02, a more standardized challenge *Episode 4 - 17:02, challenge with priorities and guest judges *Episode 5 - 12:42, just a tournament bracket, but then the recommended characters speech *Episode 6 - 12:37, a pinch shorter than the previous *Episode 7 - 14:34, a ferbished, extra good episode after the hiatus *Episode 8 - 17:36, longer than usual! *'Episode 9' - 13:34, back to normal again, but he started late and couldn't finish on time Category:Episodes